Episode 23
THE CURSE OF MASON EPISODE SCRIPT BY: Mariothemovie intro plays: featuring the show's [[The Adventures of Ismail/Main Theme 2|second main theme] along with the team members, including Peira Noid, Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, Aingeru, Hayden, and Aiden.] Ismail: - The episode starts here! is seen battling with a giant spider-like creature. He looks over at it, and pulls a bow out of his back. He shoots the creature with an arrow, and the arrow flies straight through the creature. The creature falls down, and explodes. Announcer: - Giga Spider has been defeated! Mason gains 100 experience points. Mason: - Sh*t, it seems like he wasn't holding any items. I'd better get to a saving point, the world dissolves in four minutes. screen appears to the left of Mason, showing Peira's face on it. She is wearing a witch's costume. Peira: - If you beat it, hurry the hell up! The world dissolves in- Mason: - Don't worry, baby, I'll return to you safely. punches the screen, and makes it disappear. Ismail then walks up behind Mason. Ismail: - Could you let me do a fight for once? I'm extremely underleveled... I mean, what if you're KO'd, what do I do then? Mason: - Ismail, everything's under control. Besides, after this world dissolves, I switch partners. I hope I get Peira. Ismail: - *sigh* Mason: - Anyway, I see a save point over there. The world dissolves in... 45 seconds. I think we can make it. Ismail: - But, that's at least a minute of a run away. Mason: - Ismail, throw me. Ismail: - ...What? Mason: - If you throw me, I can make it to the save point quickly. Ismail: - But I need to save, too. Mason: - Shut up, we have thirty seconds. I'll make it work somehow. climbs on Ismail's shoulders, and Ismail throws Mason about twenty meters away. Mason lands halfway between the save point and his previous spot. He continues to run toward the save point, and saves with two seconds left. Ismail: - MASON. world around them begins to fade away, when the two wake up with a helmet on in the base. They take the helmets off, and see Peira and David in front of them taking their helmets off, too. Ismail: - Man, and I'd just gotten two 2K Rubies... Mason: - Good work, guys! Wanna go for another world? Peira: - Eh, why not? Mason: - I CHOOSE PEI- Peira: - I choose Ismail as my partner. Mason: - -RA. I guess that leaves me with David. puts his helmet back on, and appears in a large ocean. Mason: - This world is an ocean! Sweet! David: - I wonder what the Giga is this time. Mason: - It appears our time limit is... Forty minutes! We've got time, bro! Lilith suddenly raises out of the water. Mason: - That's a strange Giga. David: - Uh, Mason... Isn't that Lilith? Mason: - This is a game, David. A freaking game. Real life doesn't exist any longer when you're in a game, so calm the hell down. David: - Well, you sure are in to this. Lilith: - Hi there. shoots an arrow at Queen Lilith, but Lilith catches it, and drops it in the water. Announcer: - Mason's attack missed! Mason: - Oh, shut up! Lilith: - I'm just gonna...do my thing. Lilith shoots a ball of darkness at Mason, sending him down to the bottom of the ocean. Lilith: - I really hate games. I need a way to kill time somehow until this "world" dissolves. David: - Feck. What did you just do!? flies away. Announcer: - Mason has been KO'd by UNDEFINED. David: - Mason! begins to swim down into the ocean. He sees Mason, stuck under a rock at the bottom. David: - There you are! I hope you're okay... slowly opens his eyes. Mason: - Tch. Shipping alert. And I used my only remaining ressurect spell. I only have five HP remaining. And half a minute of oxygen. David: - The world dissolves in :38. We'd better find a healing location and save point. Mason: - Yeah... UGH!!! begins to be covered in darkness. After being completely covered, he gets up. Mason: - B*tch, no, I can find and kill that asshole of a Giga in under two minutes without healing. David: - Uh...what? Mason: - What, do you not have f***ing ears? I said I can kill the Giga in under two minutes. David: - Uh...okay... Mason: - Now, you swim up first. David: - (thinking) Mason seems different. I'm not sure if he's more polite or more rude. David: - Okay. large screen appears in the sky, and the announcer is seen. Announcer: - UNDEFINED has made it to the bare data of the game! The world will automatically shut down in two minutes for safety reasons. Mason: - Yes, sir. *blush* David: - You have no continuous personality right now, Mason. Mason: - Hey, I don't care. Fu- Announcer: - UNDEFINED has taken over the announcer settings! World is set for automatic shut-down now in ten seconds. Mason: - Yay! This is great! But, damn, that was less than even thirty seconds! David: - What? Mason: - David, I am deeply in love with you. world slowly begins to fade. The group is seen in the same room as before. Peira: - This sucks. David: - That "undefined" was Lilith. Mason: - Hey, don't tell her! Ismail: - What's with Mason? Mason: - Oh! Ismail! I didn't know you were here! *blush* Ismail: - Uh... David: - He was attacked by Lilith. Maybe that has something to do with this weird personality change. approaches Mason. Peira: - Hm... Mason: - Stay away from me, you disgusting freak! throws a ball of ice at Peira. He then absorbs the light from a lightbulb in the room and shoots a laser from it at Peira. David: - What the heck was- gets up and punches Mason in the face, making him fall down. Peira: - I like this new personality of his. At least he won't annoy me. Mason: - Girls are disgusting! David: - I think if we went through your files, you'd say otherwise. Mason: - FIGHT ME IRL. box behind the group that the helmets are connected to begins to shake. Lilith flies out, covered in flames. Peira: - I knew it! Mason: - Lilith! runs over and hugs Lilith. Lilith: - He's my slave now. Laters. David: - lolno. throws a bolt of lightning at Lilith. Lilith: - Oh yeah? FIGHT ME IRL. and David both punch Lilith with power, sending her back. Lilith: - *pant* *pant* ... This isn't the end! flies away. Mason: - No! punches Mason. The darkness leaves his body. Mason: - Heh, heh. Secks. David: - You're back! Mason: - I'm back. Peira: - ...You're back. *frowns* Ismail: - You're back! Mason: - No u. Ismail: - The episode is over! [[Adventures of Ismail/Ending Theme 2|second ending theme] plays, showing the main heroes and villains.] Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Ismail